


Light Of My Life

by FiendMaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane's Birthday, Mostly Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magnus month, the hurt is very short, they are children and then you'll get a glimpse of them as adults at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: After so many cold, frigid birthdays spent alone, lonely, and sad, Magnus finally had this perfect one with newfound friends who loved him, adults who cared for him warmly, and food made with so much affection for him.--They're all children and Magnus has a terrible birthday but Alec saves the day.__Magnus Appreciation MonthDecember 8th: Birthday





	Light Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> There is a glaring lack of Jace in this fic and I apologise to those who like him but after that Clace pic of Dom in full view and ShadowhuntersTV's lack of clarity on the slur issue, I find myself unable to write Jace.
> 
> Anyway, it's Magnus' birthday and Magnus is all who matters so have this fic, enjoy it and let's celebrate this day High Warlock of Brooklyn style! <3
> 
> \--  
> I wrote this in one go and didn't bother editing it so if there are any glaring mistakes, do let me know and I will go back and edit this.

Snow flitted about in a flurry with the wind, little soft flecks caught on the rusting steel of the swings and the building mounds on the ground. There were small boot indentations in the otherwise smooth and flawless mountains of snow of the abandoned playground which just made Magnus sadder because he was alone on his birthday.

He had left the orphanage around sunset and it was currently nearing dawn and no one had looked for him. His heart was in pain and his eyes were swollen from all the tears he had shed. The snow below the swing set had turned icy and slippery from his presence. He had slipped on it when he stood up around lunch because he was getting hungry and he didn’t try to get past it again.

In the seven years he had spent in the orphanage, no one had bothered to greet him a happy birthday and in the four years he had started going to school, no one had bothered either. He was sad and he was lonely and he didn’t know why he felt so much worse about being abandoned today since it wasn’t anything new.

He had made a few friends though so perhaps he wished they cared…

This year there were three big families that had moved into the neighbourhood and he had become friends with all of them. He didn’t know why they liked him but he was happy that he wasn’t left by himself anymore. His friends had all celebrated their birthdays joyfully together and he had thought the same thing would happen to him but it didn’t.

No one had called. No one had texted. No one had asked about his plans. No one had even said anything on the days that led up to his birthday. And today, no one went to see him.

He didn’t know what was sadder: that he didn’t have friends to greet him before or that he did have friends and no one greeted him anyway.

A cough racked through his little body and he suddenly shivered from the cold. He pulled in his small ill-fitting dark purple jacket around him and huddled in it to protect from icy wind. His mother had bought it for him when he was five and it was so big then and so small now. Too much time had passed and he had grown since but he still wore it because it was his favourite and one of the few things he had that shown his mother’s affection towards him before she stopped caring too.

He sniffled a little as tears started to fall from his eyes again and sneezed miserably. His warden would get mad at him for this and he would probably be told to suffer through his sickness because he had brought this upon himself but he didn’t find that he minded. In fact, he had half a mind to just die here from the cold since it was obvious no one cared anyway.

The sound of gravel and ice being crunched in the distance startled him and he neatly fell out of the swing to land face-first on the mushy snow. He gasped in pain when he felt a sting on his hands and he wiggled around to see that he had managed to wound himself in the process too. His spirit dropped even more and he curled up into a ball in the snow whilst he started to cry in earnest once more.

He didn’t hear the sound of snow being stepped on nearing him through his terrible howls and he flinched so violently when a hand touched his face clumsily that he shot up from the ground only to slip on the slush and fall right back down with an almighty thud. His spine tingled in pain and he clutched onto the seat of a swing to haul himself back upright, tears drying on his face as his crying stopped abruptly from the shock.

“Oh!”

Magnus turned warily to look at the female voice that had gasped, scared that he’d be chastised, lectured, or beaten for what he had done but he didn’t get to see the woman because his eyes had stopped at the sight of his best friend; black curls fell loosely to cover bright hazel eyes and a wide smile was partially hidden behind a big scarf. His own lips tugged up as he noted that his best friend was wearing the scarf he had knitted and he hurriedly wiped at his damp face to cover up his tears. “Alec!”

“Hey Magnus,” Alec turned a bit shy and held out a small cupcake topped with glitter. “Happy birthday!”

Magnus felt tears prick his eyes again and he began uncontrollably bawling. He could see Alec turn concerned and try to approach him but he couldn’t stop himself. His heart was bursting from the overload of emotions and it was all he could do to cling on to Mama Maryse when she hurriedly rushed over to carry him in her arms.

He let himself be wrapped in a fluffy neon pink towel that was probably Izzy’s and obediently shuffled into a seating position when he was set down. His tears were still pouring from his eyes and his sobs continued to wrack his body but he was really happy and he wanted to let Alec know because his best friend was looking incredibly sad as he was pulled into a hug.

“Th – thank you.” His voice broke and he heaved in a big breath to take in more air so he could speak properly. “Thank you!” He gasped and he managed to smile through his mess of emotions when Alec nodded against him to show that he had been heard and understood. “Wuv u, ‘Lec.” His mumble was near-uninterpretable but he knew that his best friend could feel the feelings behind his words.

The car stopped a moment later and he saw the car door to his side open through his blurry vision. His smile quivered as he looked up at Mama Maryse and he rubbed his eyes roughly. “Sorry.” He apologised sadly. “I didn’t mean to dirty your car and… Alec…” His eyes were lowered but they quickly shot up when Mama Maryse cupped his cheeks gently and he was given a sincere and warm smile.

“Silly Magnus, you must not be so conscious at such a young age. Now, dry your tears, Alec has a surprise for you. But before that, I will be dressing you up in cleaner clothes because the birthday boy mustn’t get sick.” Mama Maryse smiled genuinely.

Magnus blushed a little as his nose was bopped gently by a manicured nail and he obediently used the towel to clear away the tears from his face. A wet tissue was handed over to him and he looked gratefully at his best friend for the assist when he found himself with a face-full of wet tissue being used to scrub at his face. His giggles grew in volume as Alec pounced on him and he was rendered incapable of movement, only able to watch while his best friend studiously cleaned his face, neck, and hands up.

The wound on his hand stung a little as Mama Maryse rubbed a cotton ball on it and placed a Band-Aid on it but it was okay because his heart never felt so full. He stripped off his favourite jumper and wet pants then changed into new clothes that he had seen Alec wear before. Mama Maryse looked proud as he bounded out of the car with Alec in tow, her arms full of his dirty clothes that she promised to wash and return.

“Ready?” Alec asked excitedly, a wild grin on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

It was infectious.

Magnus gripped onto his best friend’s hand and nodded enthusiastically. With a nod from Mama Maryse, he was dragged along by Alec through the house. It was huge and fancy and homely and he loved every moment he got to spend in this home. He dearly wished it could be his home too. His eyes zoomed into a glittery pink dollhouse to the side he hadn’t seen before but he was pulled out into the backyard too quickly to have a proper look at it.

All thoughts of the dollhouse fled from his mind when he saw the grand transformation of the boring barbecue area that they would all regularly have lunch and dinner at during weekends. Instead of the boring old wooden chairs and wooden table, there was a long marble table filled with food and light blue benches where all his friends sat waving at him and Alec.

The grill was smoking and the mini bar from the living room had been turned into a dessert corner. There was also a lot of toys and games scattered around the grass but best of all and what really hit home was the huge tarpaulin that had caricatures and anime faces of his friends and their families with him smack dab in the middle wearing purple glitter all over his face and on his stylish clothes.

He could see the amazing skills in drawing that Mama Jocelyn and Clary had used for the thing and he could also identify the messy Star Wars space car-airplane-thingy that Simon had drawn. Izzy’s touch was there too with the excessive pink glitter that carved out his name and then Alec’s neat writing of ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!’ right above.

It was perfect.

Alec tugged him again, eyes wide and anticipatory, and he granted his best friend a big bear hug. He heard an ‘oof’ and they toppled down onto the grassy ground with blinding grins. Footsteps came thundering towards them and in no time they were a big messy puppy pile rolling around on the ground. Izzy and Clary’s sweet perfumes clouded the savoury smell from the grill and he couldn’t be happier.

“Alright, alright.” Papa Luke’s voice sounded from above them, hearty and warm. “We’re all starving and the guest of honour needs to take the first bite!”

Magnus popped his head out from the tangle of limbs and stared up hopefully.

“Yes, that means you, little magpie.” Papa Luke confirmed.

“I’m a magpie!” Izzy’s hand shot up from below.

Papa Luke chuckled and bent down to extract Magnus. “You’re also a princess, little Isabelle.”

“And a scientist!” Izzy cheered.

“Ouch!”

Magnus twisted around to look behind him as he was carried away and saw Alec glaring half-heartedly at Izzy. He giggled a little when Izzy just winked and twirled so her pink and purple dress floated gracefully in the air. His attention was pulled back to the front when Papa Luke patted him and he gaped at the food on the table.

It was amazing!

On the far left, there was a mini bronze three-level stepladder that had four tiny black cauldrons filled with sauces and right beside it was a miniature drink fountain filled with fruity water and small mason jars complete with wacky straws and each of their names printed on the front. There were four plates of different raw meats on top of ice shavings and a big sized mortar and pestle filled to the brim with mac and cheese at the centre. To the far right there was a three-tiered tea tray stuffed with mini hamburgers and four quiver dishware he was sure Mama Maryse bought for Alec with shrimps skewered into tiny arrows.

The usual Star Wars-inspired ceramic plates they had all made in Mama Jocelyn’s art workshop were on either side of the table along with the royal gold utensils Izzy had insisted they all have. What was unusual was the small pots of charcoal and foil under mini cooking grids they each had too. He tilted his head in wonder and pointed at it. “What are those for?”

“Ah.” Papa Luke looked infinitely pleased. “Those are my idea. I figured you’re all old enough to have mini-grills so you guys can cook your meat on your own today with that! You can also make some s’mores there for dessert.”

Magnus felt his jaw drop and he excitedly smacked Papa Luke’s big arm. “I want to cook meat!”

“Yesss!” Simon popped out from the side with a grin. “I’m so ready to see this!”

“Is it the grill?” Izzy crawled onto the bench on the other side, her eyes sparkling. “Did he choose the grill?”

“Mommy!” Clary shouted from behind. “Magnus chose the grill!”

“Oh dear.”

Magnus giggled again as he was settled onto the bench and tugged Alec to his side when he saw his best friend wander over. He was proud to have chosen the grill because everyone seemed to want that too. His eyes lit up when Papa Luke lit up a fire and bit his lip when the flame was lowered to the charcoal.

There must have been some magic involved because charcoal didn’t catch fire quickly but it did now. He clapped his hands excitedly with his other friends – even Alec clapped – then grabbed the tong that was offered to him. His hands shook slightly as he grabbed a slice of beef and he leaned back a little, scared, when he placed it above the flaming pot.

“Oooh!” They all exclaimed when the raw meat turned brown and curled up.

“It’s like a movie!” Simon shouted cheerfully.

Magnus carefully took a bite of the meat and moaned happily. “It’s magic.”

“No,” Izzy denied with a stern shake of her head. “It’s science!”

Clary rolled her eyes in a very Alec-way and hastily started to grill her meat.

The other adults slid into the bench with them at this point. Papa Luke was beside Clary with Mama Jocelyn across her to Magnus’ right and Mama Maryse beside Alec across from Simon.

Drinks were passed around to them in the mason jars and Magnus quickly took a sip of his. He licked his lips at the taste of the fruit juice and smiled happily as he took another meat for his grill while Mama Jocelyn placed two hamburger sliders and two shrimp skewers onto his plate. His stomach fluttered happily at the kind gesture and he ducked his head shyly.

A nudge to the side made him look up and he met Alec’s bright hazel eyes staring at him. He blushed for the second time that day and pulled his best friend in for a hug. His head was tucked in comfortably between Alec’s shoulder and neck and he melted into the embrace. He pulled away after a moment and slid over one slider and one skewer to his best friend’s plate.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah?” Magnus faced his best friend again.

 “Are you happy?”

Magnus paused in surprise. He opened and closed his mouth and then he beamed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m so happy!” His best friend’s smile mirrored his and he felt incredibly blessed and infinitely happy to have met Alec and his other friends and their kind parents. He was pulled into another hug by Alec, this time short but sweet. “You’re the best friends I could ever ask for.”

“That’s because you deserve the best, Mags.” Alec said simply and happily with a wide smile.

Magnus let the words sink in and the light feeling in his chest grew exponentially until he was laughing hard, harder than he ever had before. His friends grinned at him, confused but pleased, and the adults looked at him fondly, and the stars shined above them.

After so many cold, frigid birthdays spend alone, lonely, and sad, he finally had this perfect one with newfound friends who loved him, adults who cared for him warmly, and food made with so much affection for him. He found himself happy that night, so happy that he spared no thought for his lost family and the cruel neglect he would face back in the orphanage when he returned.

His grin remained for the rest of dinner, up to when they were all messily grilling s’mores and gorging on home-made ice cream while the adults lit up fireworks for them to watch. And there it remained when he took a shower in Alec’s bathroom, snuggled into his best friend’s sleepwear, and laid down in the middle of the puppy pile that consisted of his friends, their stuffed toys, pillows, and duvets inside the tent erected in the living room.

When the adults left them with the flickering light of fake lanterns that filtered through the thin material of the tent from outside and the night fell ever more thickly, he noticed that the heart pendant he had been gifted that was made by Mama Jocelyn and Clary from the ideas of all his friends was glowing purple. His throat clogged up as he lifted it up to eye-level and he let out a few tears as he remembered what Alec had whispered to him one night they had a sleepover with just the two of them.

_“I think it’s stupid that we can’t give hearts away. If I could, I’d give you mine so when you’re lonely and sad and alone, I’ll be there to light up the darkness for you.”_

A hand closed around the pendant gently and Alec shifted closer with a gentle smile. “It was supposed to be only _my_ gift to you but I didn’t know how to make one so I had to get everyone’s help.”

“I love it.” Magnus whispered back.

“Yeah?” Alec grinned. “The pendant was Clary’s idea. I told her I wanted to give you my heart and she said this could be a way. And then Izzy overheard and she insisted to have it glow and that she knew how to make it happen.”

Magnus giggled softly. “I’m sure she saw it from a fairy tale or something and found a scientific solution for it.”

“Yep.” Alec twisted his lips and gravely nodded then brightened up again. “Simon added those wings on top of the heart… I’m not really sure what they are for but they look nice so…”

“They do.” Magnus assured.

Alec turned pleased. “But, you gotta remember that even if they all added their ideas into this pendant,” The pendant was revealed again. “This is still only _my_ heart.”

“Of course.” Magnus swallowed thickly, incredibly touched. “Alec’s heart.” He placed a gentle kiss on the glowing pendant and knocked his forehead onto his best friend’s. His heart was thudding rapidly inside his chest and he wanted to say so much more but his lips stayed sealed as he was rendered incapable of speech from how overwhelmed he felt.

They slept soon in each other’s arms without another word said though the need to return the gesture didn’t die away. So a year later on Alec’s birthday, Magnus successfully made his own glowing hazel heart with Mama Jocelyn’s help and it became a tradition after that.

All of them eventually took lessons with Mama Jocelyn – Clary was the perfect helper, always lending them a hand when they were having a hard time – and after two years, he, Alec and Simon were able to create charms for the bracelets Clary and Izzy made.

The three of them made Izzy a microscope charm, Clary a paint palette and brush charm, Simon a lightsabre charm, Alec a bow and quiver charm, and Magnus a spell book charm though, only Alec and Magnus exchanged tiny glowing _omamori_ charms in private.

They continued to add to their charms every year, and soon it wasn’t just charms that Alec and Magnus exchanged in private but letters, trinkets, and gifts both expensive and cheap when they finally started to date that by the time they hit mid-twenties, there were so many gifts they collected over the years that it was ridiculous.

It was okay though because Magnus had become an incredibly successful fashion designer and Alec had perfectly assumed his role as CEO of Lightwood Industry so their huge two-story mansion had a special room just for their gifts to each other along with five special showcase drawers.

Four of them presented the charms from their friends and ones they made with them for each other while the one that stood at the very centre exhibited the small trinkets and jewellery they had gifted each other through the years. In the middle of that were two small pillows that cushioned two very special rings they had made for each other in secret and then given upon proposing simultaneously like the sappy, lovey-dovey idiots their friends accused them to be.

And it was those rings that Magnus and Alec looked down on, hands interlocked with each other, their marriage rings glowing on their fingers that they swore to each other and everyone else contained their souls. Their lives had begun to weave together the moment they met and had become forever intertwined together the moment each of them confessed their love for each other as they did right then.

“I love you, Magnus, love of my life.” Alec whispered fervently.

Magnus tipped his head back and kissed his husband’s lips. “And I love you, Alexander, light of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Happy birthday to our favourite warlock, the one and only High Warlock of Brooklyn, most magnificent Downworlder, number one fashion icon of the world, and the love of Alec's life, Magnus Bane!
> 
> If you want more fluff, go on over to my other fic: **[A Cat and His Magnificent Owner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710289)**.  
>  __  
> Reblog **[here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/168319215049/FA4h5tdT?redirect_to=%2Fdashboard)**.
> 
> __  
>  **[Tumblr](https://maztri.tumblr.com)**


End file.
